1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus that images a subject and generates image data of the subject.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in autofocus processing (hereinafter, referred to as “AF processing”) performed by imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras, a technique is known, in which, after a focus is roughly adjusted by moving a movable frame holding a focus lens to near an in-focus position along an optical axis of the focus lens by a stepping motor, the focus is finely adjusted by moving a holding frame holding an imaging element to the in-focus position along the optical axis of the focus lens by a piezoelectric element (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-78734).